Corre
by RubySaotome
Summary: Summary: Ese día todo cambio en su vida, no sabe si para bien o para mal, pero todo cambio ese día. RETO #9 DE CALDO TOOTHCUP PARA EL ALMA: ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN


**Corre…**

 **RubySaotome**

"Respuesta para Reto #4: Halloween."

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene, Muertes y Mucha sangre…. Así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad, estas advertido: D

 **Summary:** Ese día todo cambio en su vida, no sabe si para bien o para mal, pero todo cambio ese día.

 **Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece y tampoco los personajes de la película, lo único mío es la trama del Fanfic y mi imaginación, y uno que otro personajillo por ahí inventado jijijijiji…Bye.**

* * *

 ** _"Saber que vamos a morir lo cambia todo. Sientes las cosas de un modo diferente y las hueles muy distintas. Sin Embargo la gente no aprecia el valor de sus vidas. Siguen bebiendo un vaso de agua, pero no la saborean."_**

 _El juego del miedo Saw 2004_

Sus piernas se movían lo más rápido que podía, no entendía porque había aceptado venir aquí con ellos, siendo que estos eran los responsables de muchas de sus desgracias, de las humillaciones que sufría en la aldea por no ser un auténtico vikingo, sin embargo cuando patán lo reto a ir a ese lugar supuestamente embrujado no dudo ni un solo instante, el probaría su valor ante todos… lamentablemente no todo salió como lo planeado.

* * *

 _Se adentraron al bosque del norte, los gemelos hacían bullicio junto a los otros mientras yo me quedaba atrás en silencio esperando a que todo terminara, el reto consistía en pasar 5 días dentro del bosque, tendríamos que subsistir de los que encontrásemos ya que solo teníamos permitido llevar una sola arma, Astrid llevo su hacha, los gemelos un par de lanzas, Patán un martillo, Patapez un mazo, y yo mi fiel y hermoso… cuchillo._

 _Apenas llegamos al que sería nuestro campamento, me separe del resto para buscar provisiones, arranque un pedazo de corteza de árbol y con el empecé a dibujar un mapa para no perderme, encontré unas cuantas hojas grandes, pedazos de madera, vallas y frutas, luego regrese y los vi estaban peleando, seguramente por alguna estupidez la única que siguió mi ejemplo fue Astrid que también preparaba ya sus cosas en una esquina, serán unos días horribles lo presiento._

 _Cayo la noche y los demás se adentraron al bosque a buscar algo con que abrigarse y que comer, mientras yo terminaba mi morada, comí algunas vallas y me dispuse a dormir, un día menos…_

 _A la mañana siguiente al despertar, Patán no se encontraba con nosotros, lo dejamos pasar pensando que tal vez quería gastarnos una broma así que seguimos como si nada, al caer la tarde Patapez dijo que iría a por él y así llego la noche y no supimos más de esos dos, supongo que se aliaron para la broma, pero había algo inquietante en este bosque, sentía que alguien o algo nos vigilaba… tendré que estar atento…_

 _A la mañana siguiente nos volvimos a adentrar al bosque para abastecernos de alimentos, nos separamos y al regresar Brutacio no llego, Brutilda dijo que seguro se alió con los otros "machos" bromistas…_

 _El cuarto día amaneció soleado las chicas practicaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras yo creaba con ramas y demás cosas una que otra trampa, decidí explorar un poco, y colocar una que otra trampa, son inofensivas solo retenían lo que caiga en ella y la sostenían hasta que la presa logre salir, si lose no es la trampa más práctica de mundo pero yo no quiero lastimar a nadie…_

 _Estaba oscureciendo y decidí regresar, solo Astrid estaba ahí, en medio del claro dándome la espalda, con su hacha en la mano y sangre goteando de ella, el cuerpo de Brutilda se asomaba a un lado de un arbusto y un charco de sangre a su alrededor._

 _-Astrid… ¿Qué hiciste?...-._

 _-Lo hice por ti… para que estemos juntos… ¿no te gusta?-._

 _-¡Que!... Astrid esto está mal, muy mal no te das cuenta de la atrocidad que has hecho, ¿Cómo pudiste?-._

 _-… Solo así estaremos juntos… sabes intente de una forma sutil llamar tu atención, ellos son un regalo para ti, siempre te molestaban, te humillaban, y golpeaban, ellos no merecían respirar en tu presencia, solo hice lo mejor…-._

 _-¡¿Lo mejor?! , ¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto "Sutil" o "Mejor"?-._

 _-Pero…-._

 _-¡NADA! Astrid esto no quedara impune y lo sabes…-._

 _-…Bien no me dejas elección…-._

 _Ella se acercó a mí agitando su hacha, su mirada se nublo y de sus labios broto una sonrisa que rayaba en la locura, temí lo peor y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas…_

* * *

Tropezaba con cada rama que había en mi camino pero aun así continuaba avanzando, mis brazos y manos estaban raspadas de mis heridas brotaba sangre, miraba hacia atrás constantemente hace poco que la había perdido de vista, pero aun así no quería correr riesgos y lamentarme después.

Llegue al inicio de una cueva y sintiendo pasos detrás mío decidí internarme en la profundidad de esa oscuridad, casi no podía ver pero no me rendía, sentía su presencia detrás de mi nuca, gire a la derecha y los vi, los cuerpos de los chicos descuartizados, apilados, la imagen era simplemente grotesca, me asuste tanto porque ese era mi destino, así que me di la vuelta y seguí corriendo en la dirección contraria, y cuando menos lo espere llegue a un lugar sin salida la luna se filtraba por un hueco del techo y yo sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria…

-Hiccup~~… ¿Dónde estás~~?-.

Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cercana a mí, y cuando menos lo imagine, ella apareció en mi rango de visión, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Ohhh~~ Cariño, no debiste alejarte de mí, tal parece que tendré que romper tus piernas para que no corras, pero no te preocupes no te dolerá tanto, estaremos juntos cariño~~-.

Ella se acercaba a mí a pasos lentos mientras me hablaba, no voy a mentir sentía mucho miedo, pero aun así tenía que defenderme, recordé mi cuchillo y rápidamente lo saque de mi cinturón apuntándola.

-N..no te acerques a mi…no dudare en lastimarte Astrid-.

-Pequeño Hiccup… ¿Tu lastimarme a mí?-.

-No estoy jugando-.

Solo unos pasos la separaban de mí y cuando iba a volver a avanzar, un rugido nos sorprendió a ambos yo por instinto me hinque y cubrí mi cabeza, ella en cambio alzo la mirada y abrió los ojos aterrada, desde el techo bajaba un ser con forma humanoide pero con alas largas y negras, y sus ojos de un verde toxico con una mirada fiera e intimidante, de repente el sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos, cadenas salieron del piso y ataron a Astrid de tal manera que ella quedo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Eh visto todo lo que has hecho en mi bosque pequeña rubia y tú mereces un castigo-.

En sus manos se formó una espada y la recargo en el cuello de ella.

-Tus últimas palabras…-.

-¡Nunca tendrás a Hiccup!-.

-¡JA! Eso lo veremos…-.

Y de un solo tajo se cortó la cabeza, luego se giró hacia a mí y sonrió.

-Ya todo estará bien Hic, yo te protegeré-.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Voy a morir de sueño, pero aquí está mi respuesta! Ok 1 hora antes del límite de tiempo: D

Espero que les haya gustado.

RubySaotome


End file.
